vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Good deeds never go unoticed
Murth streaches, yawns then begins to dig him self out. He felt good! The young dragon knew years had gone by but that was no problem. During his sleep he had grown immensely. With powerful arms he begins to make his tunnel larger. Hours later the dragon pops his head out. The afternoon sun's rays strikes the young dragons scales. Murth takes a moment to enjoy the sunset. "Wonderful!" The smell of Ash and burnt flesh pulls the dragon out of his admiration of the sunset. Turning Murth spots the faint smoke trail coming from the far side of the mountain. Murth recalls a human village that thrived on the trade of wood and game when he made this cave. Quickly the dragon climbs to a rock out cropping. Taking flight Murth begins to make altitude. Finally reaching the summit the gold dragon lands, surveying the valley. With keen eyes that an eagle would envy Murth see's a large attacking force. 40-50 Men slaughtering the village. The attacking solders carried banners of Melekus. Murths gaze grows hard as the force slices carnage towards the small temple of Azeron. A lone cleric stands with his weapon ready. Several wood cutters standing fast. Their resolve to fight teetering, villagers running to the temple for safety... Mighty one The mighty raid leader sees the villagers fleeing for the temple of their cowardly god. "To the temple!" two dozen of his men begin fighting towards it. Many of the village men were fighting but there was no coordinated effort. His men were out numbered 6 to 1 but as long as they fought together he had nothing to worry about but how many women he could take in one evening! Suddenly Melekus favor turned on the raiders. For the Gold Dragon landed before them breathing fire. Caught completely off guard. The raid leader watches his coordinated attack fall apart! The men that didn't die out right were rolling in the mud to put the fire out or scattering in terror. Bellowing Melekus battle cry and charging the leader rally's his men. If he struck quickly this young beast could be taken down. Side stepping the dragons bite the barbarian punches the beast in the side of the head. Not Dazing it but giving the beast focus. If it fixated on him his men could bring it down. As if on que the dragon turned clawing and snapping. It's tail slapping at his men now behind. Letting a wicked smile come across his face. "I am going to eat you're heart beast!" Good intentions Murth slashed at the evil barbarian again with fury! Grazing the Man wasnt going to be enough. This leader was far superior to his men. But now committed he needed to see this threw. Without surprise Murth could see he was in big trouble. The men didn't have magic weapons but there were a lot of them and all the small cuts & gouges were staring to take their tole. Quickly spinning away from the leader Murth swings his powerful tail. The gamble paying off as he feels it connect. The Evil man roars in rage as he hits the ground. At the sight of his powerful jaws and claws two men flee, but the rest keep attacking. Murth takes a deep breath and breaths again, only a couple escape but they do with ease. As the fire begins to dissipate Murth sees a hut now on fire. Then the pain as an axe plunges deep into his side. Glancing back at the leader. Murderous rage in his eyes. Murth dashes away towards the heart of the city. The Howells of the war party chasing. The dragon desperately looks around. With his new injury Murth knows flying wasn't an option. But he was still considerably faster. Dashing around several more buildings Murth runs into more bandits. By their looks they were not with the main group. Two of the men flee, quickly Murth attacks the third. He screams as a claw rends him. Murth flinches knowing it just told the Main force his location. A young winded boy and a younger girl standing awestruck at the dragon. Murth could see their fear. "Don't be afraid. Run more raiders are comming!" Change of Heart the sounds of battle still echoing all around. The burning building and death were everywhere but as terrible as Gin heard from his fathers warnings about raiders. But a Large dragon appearing in the chaos confused and startled him. What was more, the beast just saved him and Fion. But the fact it spoke better common then his teacher was mind numbing. "Fion can't run. She broke her leg jumping out a window. To Gin's surprise the dragon turns it's head from side to side. It's face clearly worried. Then the boy sees clarity as the beast makes a choice. "Pick her up! Follow me." Gin runs as best he can but the dragon could out run him even if he wasn't caring his sister. "Wait, I can't keep up!" Gin immediately regretted the words for as the dragon looked back it roared in rage. Gin hugs his sister as the dragon charges. With eyes closed he feels the heat and a gust blow past him. Looking back Gin spots the dragon attacking a large group of raiders. They would have caught Gin and Fion if not for the dragons charge. Gin runs again with new inner strength as the dragon breaths fire! Raiders scream in rage and pain echo behind him. Eye for an eye Watching which way the children ran. The barbarian turns back to the battle his men waged against the dragon. Giving into the battle fury his men part as the first swing cuts deep into the dragons shoulder! "Die knowing youre life was wasted dragon!" Huntsmen Gin finally collapses outside town. Fion sobbing in pain and terror. Hearing a rustle Gin looks up quickly, to see his fathers hunting party emerge at a run from the forest. "Father!" at seeing him Gins father and men rush over. "How many Gin?" Gin sobs, "at least 30 left in the city, the dragon killed several." "Dragon!" Gins fathers rage is tempered by wise fear. "Where is it son?" Gin points, "there it saved us. I don't think it can survive against that many raiders." Gin watches his father and men rush off bows and axes drawn. Lights out Murth slashes taking down another man. But it wasn't going to be long until it was over for him. Luckily the battle had slowed a bit as the fatigued barbarians rage subsides. Only the leader swung wickedly. Taking a glancing blow Murth slams into the leader biting down hard! The barbarian drops his weapon and pounds his fists hard on Murths head. But they slow and then stop... Murth looks around at the battle. The rest of the raiders were in a pitched battle with the a coordinated attack from the village huntsman. Slumping down Murth grunts in pain.... Trying with all his might Murth slowly loses the battle and drifts into darkness. Thanks but no thanks Opening one eye then the other. The world comes into focus. The cleric of Azeron standing over the dragon. "I saw you buy me time to get everyone in the temple. Thank you...." "Murth" The gold dragon chimes in at the obvious pause. The cleric dose his best to help the dragon up. "You need to leave here quickly. The villagers would have finished you off by now. I told them Azeron sent you to aid us & if they murdered you while you were unconscious Azeron would deem it evil. So they wait for you to wake." Murth stairs in utter shock at the human cleric for a moment. "I don't understand humans at all?" The cleric shrugs, "These are wild and dangerous lands. They are upset at this raid and the hunters say its best to kill dragons when they are young so they cannot grow old and hunt our grand children." Murth nods understandly. "I see... Tell me you're name? For you're kindness I will promise never to hunt humans as long as I live." The cleric is taken aback. Murth sees the fear and mistrust... "No need for my sir name. You best be off. Azeron be with you." Murth watches as the cleric backs away slowly... Not waiting to meet the rest of the hunters. Murth moves into the trees putting distance between himself and the humans. the clerics magic stopped the bleeding and little more. If the hunters caught him it wouldn't take much.... Kind deed Gin watches Murth move off quickly. The boy smiles, "Thank you Murth, I won't forget what you did for us." From that day on Gin took an oath before shrine of Corvintheus to protect others and always be kind.